Yearning
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A person Dominic is yearning to see after everything is done comes to him during the festivities. Takes place at the end of The Fate of the Furious.


**Title:** Yearning  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dominic/Brian, Brian/Mia, Dominic/Letty  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 628

 **Notes:**

 **I finally saw the newest movie. It's not my favorite in the franchaise, but it's not my least favorite either.**

 **I wanted to write a short little story in celebration of finally seeing the movie.**

* * *

Dominic needed to get away from the celebration. He looked over at his son and saw Ramsey was taking good care of Brian.

 _Brian..._

He wasn't sure why he named the baby after Brian. It hadn't been his plan, but when the time came to give the baby a first name, it was the only name that came to his mind.

He took a deep breath and left. He saw Letty watching him go, but she didn't make a move to follow him. He was thankful for that.

Deep down, he knew she never really gave up on him, but he also knew for a moment there had been doubt in her heart. She thought there was a possibility that he went rogue, purposefully turned his back on everything and everyone he knew.

And the rest of the family also believed him capable of betraying them if he had a choice. And it hurt. Maybe it was illogical because everything he did had looked bad, but he thought they all knew him better than that.

Brian wouldn't have believed he betrayed them, not even for a fleeting moment. He always had more faith in Dominic than anyone else, except maybe Mia. And maybe that was why he named his son Brian. Except for the unfortunate beginning, Brian had remained true to him. And even at the beginning, when his loyalty should have been to the cops, he still allowed Dominic to escape, despite what consequences he might have had to face for that decision.

Dominic walked around, not really paying attention and stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't even have to turn around. "What are you doing here?"

Brian's familiar voice washed over him. "Letty called me once everything was fixed. I wished I had known while it was going on so I could have—"

"What?" Dominic interrupted as he turned around. "Help? Leave Mia and Jack to come to the rescue. We all agreed the life wasn't going to touch you guys again."

Brian nodded. "I know, but you needed help, and I hate I couldn't be there for you."

Dominic swallowed as he drank in the form of the man he missed so much. "Where's Mia and Jack?"

"At the party. Letty told me you came this way."

Dominic didn't always understand his wife. She knew about the complicated relationship between Brian and Dominic. She knew they were more than friends, more than family. She knew they had been lovers for a while, but she still pushed Brian in his direction. Mia did the same thing with Brian. Despite her knowledge, she pushed him towards Dominic.

It was like the women knew they both were broken, and the only one that could fix them was the other.

Dominic quickly walked to Brian and pulled the unresisting body into is arms.

Brian leaned into the touch. "I missed you, Dom. And I'm so glad everything worked out okay. Although, it was a bit weird seeing Deckard and Owen there."

"He saved my boy," Dominic explained.

Brian pulled back from the embrace. "Does that erase everything they caused? Giselle's death? Han's death?"

Brian's words rang true in his gut, but he couldn't turn them away after everything they did to save Little Brian. "I understand where you're coming from, but it's my decision to let them be family."

Brian softly touched Dominic's cheek. "It is. I just don't want you to live to regret it."

Dominic yearned to kiss Brian but didn't. He no longer had any right. So instead, he said, "We should get back to the festivities."

Brian nodded and took a step back. They walked side-by-side, silent. Dominic soaked up Brian's presence, knowing the blond would soon be leaving once again.


End file.
